The present invention pertains to a mounting assembly and particularly one used for attaching the end of a visor pivot rod to the roof of a vehicle.
There exists a variety of manners in which vehicle visors are attached to the roof and/or headliner of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,552 discloses a spring-clip used in connection with a molded-on torque fitting for a visor rod. The combination then snap-fits within the vehicle roof. Other attachment systems have employed mounting screws which extend through a conventional visor mounting bracket and then extend directly into the sheet metal roof of the vehicle. However, such a system is somewhat difficult to quickly install along the vehicle assembly line since it requires some skill and dexterity. Thus the snap-in type construction is preferable from an ease and cost of manufacturing standpoint.